


Letting go

by Herlovestoryx



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Moving On, Unrequited Love, everyone else is mentioned - Freeform, implied showhyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 00:19:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11635008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herlovestoryx/pseuds/Herlovestoryx
Summary: 'Arms go around him, and suddenly the world is tilted off its axis.'





	Letting go

**Author's Note:**

> Honeypup is my official OTP; but so is Showhyuk and Jookyun so this mess happened.
> 
> takes place during their recent V-live for 'Newton.'

…

Arms go around him, and suddenly the world is tilted off its axis.

Minhyuk’s face is pressed up against Jooheon’s hat and the arms around him tightens tenfold. It’s uncomfortable for various reasons- most of said reasons are not something that Jooheon reasonably and willingly wants to think about- so no one really blames Jooheon when he struggles a little in Minhyuk’s arms.

He mutters complaints under his breath, hopes that the camera doesn’t catch what he’s saying. Minhyuk just smiles and sways him slightly, finding entertainment to how his dongsaeng’s scuffles, despite leaning into his touch; skin to skin contact warm and burning.

Their little cuddle session doesn’t last for much longer; Minhyuk’s grip eventually loosens but at that point Jooheon’s gone slack in his hold- white flag raised in surrender.  Jooheon’s about to contribute back their talk again- adding on to what Kihyun was yabering on about, when Minhyuk stage whispers.

“I love you~” the teal headed male says and Jooheon feels his heart skip too many times out of beat. Minhyuk’s arms leave him not to long after and Jooheon has half the mind to yell at him.

Minhyuk’s not _fair_. He’s never fair.  And what pisses Jooheon off even more is that despite knowing this, Jooheon still falls into him, every single time.

Changkyun subtly pinches his hand. The pain from it, is like a cheery little wake up call, and Jooheon musters up a smile for the camera, mind blank even when he speaks.

…

After their live show, Minhyuk cheerfully runs up to Hyunwoo as they leave the building; the words ‘Hyung you know I love you right?’ is heard, loud and clear across the town. Bile crawls up Jooheons’ throat.

Both Hyungwon and Kihyun shoot Jooheon a look. Jooheon diligently ignores it. Once they get into the car, Jooheon crams his earphones in and scuffles into the back seat. His mood has soured rapidly within the short 12 hours he’s been awake. And it’s all Lee Minhyuk’s fault.

Changkyun sits next to him, not saying a word. Jooheon appreciates it, and for 20 minutes of their car ride no one bothers Jooheon at all.

He realises that he dosed off when Changkyun nudges him- elbow digging slightly into his stomach. Jooheon glares slightly at the younger, with no malice attached, and Changkyun just shrugs and makes a gesture to Jooheon’s phone.

_R u ok? -Kyunnie_

Jooheon smiles at the message. He bumps his shoulder softly onto the other rapper, smile widening when Changkyun does it back.

Jooheon types back a reply.

Yeah.

I will be. – Honey

His answer is satisfying enough for Changkyun apparently, as all the other male does is smile tenderly at him when he thinks Jooheon isn’t looking.

…

When they arrive back to the dorm, Minhyuk pulls Jooheon aside, pupils dilated and clouded with tears.

“I’m sorry Jooheon-ah.” Minhyuk says, a small tremor on his words, “ I didn’t think- I didn’t know you still--”

“It’s fine hyung.” Jooheon replies, smiling a little. He feels calmer than he did 40 minutes ago. Maybe it’s because he rested and let his emotions run through. Or maybe it’s because Changkyun kept sending memes to his phone and kept drawing little things that reminded them of Hoseok when Hoseok’s angry.

Changkyun gets Jooheon’s mind off Minhyuk. Not by much, but it’s enough.

Minhyuk shakes his head. “No, it’s not Jooheonie.”  Some tears slip through and Jooheon has to curl his hands in order to resist wiping away the sadness from Minhyuk’s face. “I rejected you, and I stupidly thought that you would be over it by now and--”

“I said it’s fine hyung.” Jooheon says, not wanting to remember his failed confession. “it’s not your fault.  It has been almost a year.”

Minhyuk frowns. “you confessed to me in January.”

“Oh.” _Shit._

If anything, Minhyuk looks even more upset, a hand running through his teal hair.  “Jooheon--”

“I’m ok hyung.” Jooheon says, “Really. And even if I wasn’t, it’s not the end of the world. I can’t force you to love me instead of Hyunwoo hyung. I-I can’t make you feel anything for me hyung if you don’t want to.”

“Jooheon…” Minhyuk sniffles.

“So please don’t apologise.” Jooheon whispers urgently, “P-please hyung. I…I’ve never regretted falling for you, you know?”

Minhyuk nods, head bowed. He moves in slightly, so his forehead rests on Jooheon’s.

“If I could—Jooheon. If I didn’t…” Minhyuk states as he closes his eyes. Jooheon follows suit.

“I know.” Jooheon replies.

“I would’ve given you the _world_ Jooheonie.”

_“I know hyung.”_

…

Changkyun automatically leans his head onto Jooheon’s shoulder, when the older sits down next to him.

“Are you feeling better now?” the maknae asks, handing over his half full mug of hot chocolate to his teammate.  Jooheon takes a sip; the drink is lukewarm now, but the sweet taste of artificial chocolate floods his mouth and he can’t help but hum in happiness.

The floor is too hard to sit on for long periods of time. And yet still, Jooheon relaxes into Changkyun, head tilting into the others hair.

“yeah.” He says after another sip.

“Did you and Minhyuk hyung talk?”

“Yeah.”

Changkyun hums back. For a while it’s silent, nothing audible except for the distant argument between Hoseok and Hyungwon.

“Thank you by the way.” Jooheon mumbles.

“S’not a problem.” Changkyun yawns.

“I meant what I said earlier. I will be ok Changkyunie. You don’t have to worry so much.”

“I know.” The younger mutters. He shifts a little to try and cover his small smile with his hoodie.

They both absentmindedly start tracing mismatched lyrics onto the carpeted floor. Jooheon eventually hands back the cooling hot chocolate and Changkyun places the mug in between their feet for easy access.

Hyunwoo finds them in the morning; a quarter left of liquid inside the cup and Changkyun’s hand laying onto of Jooheon’s as they lean against each other. Hyunwoo smiles fondly.

It will take a while but everything will be fine in the end.

…


End file.
